A Mother's Lament
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Mrs. Queen received the dreadful news of her daughter. Another MD&T one-shot. Readers must read up to Chapter 86 before reading this fanfic.


**AN: This is a MD&T one-shot. I thought it would be a part of the novel itself but I decided that it should fill in the plothole of what had happened to Tara's parents when they heard that dreadful news.**

**Be sure to read up to Chapter 86 before reading this MD&T one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Tara's parents are OCs created by me, Sharper1988.**

**However, I do not own Tara or Bonnie Rockwaller because they are both Kim Possible characters created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Disney, once again, maintains all the rights to the show.**

**I also do not own Caitlin Cooke of 6teen. The creators of this shown have all the rights to this character.**

Time: 12:55am, Saturday

Place: Tara Queen's house

"Where could my Tara be?!?! It is now almost 1 in the morning!" Mrs. Emily Queen cried out. The mother of Tara was worried about her angel cheerleader, the only child that the Queens have. She continued to dart her eyes between the living room clock and the time on her cell phone.

She really missed the familiar feel of her daughter's blonde hair.

"Perhaps she's spending the night over at Kim's house, Emily." Mr. Bobby Queen told his wife of 19 years from the kitchen. He continued to watch late-night television talk shows when the news interrupted for the severe weather, a tornado warning. "Did you try to call Tara on her cell, honey?"

The thunderstorm was raging outside with heavy rain falling upon their roof. The gutters to their house suddenly became pools.

"I tried but the operator says that her cell phone is not available. Something MUST be wrong!!!!!" Emily exclaimed as she continued to pace up and down the living room carpet.

_I don't understand how my angel cheerleader can be out so late due to the weather. A tornado warning has been issued!! Oh, please, God! I hope she's all right! _Mrs. Queen paced and stared down at the carpet.

Then ... the phone rang.

"Phone, honey!" Bobby called out across the room so loud that it caught Emily's attention.

Time: 12:47am, Saturday  
Place: Possible household

Bonnie, still shedding a few tears over Tara's arrest, immediately texted to Caitlin on her cell phone what had happened to the cheerleading co-captain.

_Tara has been arrested for robbing the Possible's house and is being transferred to Juvie Hall. I fear for her safety. Pleeeease pray for her and call her parents!!_

_Your BFF  
Bonnie._

She immediately pressed the send fuction to Caitlin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time: 12:49am, Saturday

Place: Caitlin Cooke's house

Caitlin was reading another one of her teen gossip magazines on her bed. She sighed and daydreamed about kissing a cute boyfriend when she suddenly heard a ringtone noise from her PDA on her nightstand. Lightning flashes still illuminated her window outside.

Confused of why someone would be calling her at this hour, Caitlin looked at the liquid-crystal display: _1 new message from Bonnie. _With a curious look on her face, she opened up the message.

All she had to do was to take one look at it. She got out of her bed, fell down to knees and wept very bitterly. Tears were flowing down endlessly for her fallen friend.

"**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!?!?!? TARA WOULDN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!" **Caitlin cried as she lamented over this horrible news for the next 5 minutes. A loud crash of thunder echoed in her mind.

Through the tears staining her mascara, she called Tara's parents on her cell.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Tara's House:

When the phone rang, Emily immediately went to the Caller ID machine first. It has Caitlin's cell number on it. Mrs. Queen immediately picked up the home phone.

"Why, hello, Caitlin!" Mrs. Queen said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know where Tara is?"

Caitlin, on the other line, didn't want to tell Mrs. Queen about the bad news surrounding her daughter. She understood her concerns about her daughter of where she was, but hesitated for a moment to anticipate any shock of the fact that her daughter is sitting in a jail cell in Juvenille Hall.

"Mrs. Queen," Caitlin choked on her tears before taking a deep breath. Emily knew that tone in Caitlin's voice. She knew something bad had happened to her daughter.

"Tara was arrested tonight for robbery over at the Possible's house! She's currently held in Juvenille Hall right now!" Caitlin said with the teardrops still being stuck in her eyes.

As she said those shocking words, Mrs. Queen immediately dropped the phone.

The thought of Tara being locked away in a jail cell suddenly entered her mind. Her voice was crying desperately for help but no one was able to hear her.

Mrs. Queen instantly collapsed. Tears fell from her brown eyes and she mourned and lamented over the fact that her very own flesh-and-blood daughter was behind bars.

**"MY TARA!!!!!! OH, NOOOOO!!!!!! MY POOR DAUGHTER IS BEHIND BARS!!!!!!! SHE'S ALL SCARED AND LONELY!!!!!!!!!" **Mrs. Queen continued to weep as Bobby helped support his wife.

They went to their master bedroom very slowly as Emily went through Kleenex after Kleenex, stained with her tears, over her jailed daughter.

'


End file.
